


Et après ?

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Confusion, Multi, One Shot, toying with a pairing i don't ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le calme revenu, Roy s'interroge sur ses sentiments. Et arrive à une conclusion... embêtante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et après ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Et après ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang ; Roy x Riza, Roy → Ed  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-première série animée – épisodes 50-51  
>  **Note :** La première fois que j'ai publié cette fic il y a une couple d'années, tout ce que j'ai récolté ce sont des insultes envers Riza. Et au lieu de m'encourager tout ce qu'elles ont réussi à faire c'est me braquer contre le couple Roy/Ed, _et_ même contre ses fans aux passage. Pouvez-vous me prouver que vous serez plus civilisé que ça ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700 et des brouettes

Les draps sur sa peau nue, la chaleur d’un autre corps à ses côtés, la fatigue sourde, l’odeur lourde de l’amour flottant dans la pièce, sont des sensations qu’il connaît bien. Qu’il apprécie d’habitude. Cette fois, la satisfaction n’est pas complète, plutôt désagréablement mêlée d’une impression de manque. Peu à peu, l’idée qu’il fait fausse route s’impose bien malgré lui.

Elle s’est endormie, sur le côté, lui tournant le dos ; ses cheveux blonds s’étalent sur l’oreiller. La lumière y joue, vision enchanteresse. Il a toujours préféré les cheveux blonds, se dit-il.

Bien sûr, il a cueilli sans ambages chaque fille qui se présentait à lui, peut importait la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux ou l’éclat de son sourire. Le tout était de profiter de la vie, de ce qui s’offrait à lui. non, Contrairement à ce qu’avait prétendu l’autre rival jaloux, ça n’était pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Il n’a rien à prouver, _lui_. Rien à _cacher_ non plus, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette pensée lui vrille l’estomac. Il a toujours aimé « les femmes », et Maes devrait être content de voir qu’il s’est enfin fixé avec une seule. Belle, forte, aimante… la partenaire idéale pour lui, sans nul doute.

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui manquait, alors ? qu’est-ce qui avait changé, qu’avait-il perdu de si important ?

Pas son œil. Bon, ça faisait mal de se voir ainsi mutilé, mais il finirait par relativiser, avec le temps. Son grade de colonel ? après ce qu’il avait découvert sur l’armée il renonçait à sa promotion au rang de général, à ses ambitions d’en prendre le contrôle… mais c’était une question d’idéologie qui l’y avait poussé en premier lieu, pas une soif de pouvoir ! maintenant que le pouvoir était passé aux mains du Parlement, il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter de recevoir des ordres iniques, n’est-ce pas ?

Ses hommes le suivaient toujours. Riza lui était toujours fidèle, autant qu’avant. _En plus_ du nouveau tour qu’avait pris leur relation. Elle ne décrocherait pas de l’armée pour devenir bobonne au foyer, tout de même.

Elle était la preuve vivante aux yeux des machos – lui y compris à une époque à présent révolue - qu’on pouvait être femme et soldat sans rien perdre ni de féminité ni d’efficacité.

Il ne regrettait tout de même pas le temps où elle n’était que soldat à ses yeux, où il était libre, éternel séducteur ? Elle dépassait toutes les femmes, il ne souhaitait plus personne d’autre. Du moins, c’est ce qui lui semblait.

Qu’est-ce qui s’en était allé de si important ?

FullMetal, admit-il le cœur lourd. Les jeunes frères Elric semblaient avoir disparu de la surface de ce monde, sans laisser de trace.

Et ils lui manquaient.

Il avait beau prétendre détester Ed, il s’était attaché à ces garçons. Il prenait presque au sérieux son rôle de père de substitution. Presque… juste avant la confrontation finale avec les Homoncules, il avait été tellement surpris de la maturité qu’avait acquis le jeune homme ; pour la première fois, il avait considéré le traiter d’égal à égal.

Et puis.

Et puis plus rien. Disparu, Edward. Envolée, sa belle détermination.

Ses doigts dans les cheveux de Riza s’emmêlent, font glisser les mèches les unes sur les autres. Ébauchent une tresse.

Roy se voile la face.

A-t-il vraiment vécu trente ans de sa vie en se mentant à lui-même ?

Non. Non, ça n’est pas possible.

Il se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvaient devenir ces filles ensuite, prenait la fuite quand elles avaient le malheur de trop s’attacher, mais il aimait leur corps et leurs _je t’aime_. Peut importait qu’il ait pris un malin plaisir à systématiquement souffler sous son nez les conquêtes de Jean, juste pour le faire enrager, juste pour être sûr qu’il serait jaloux ; ça ne voulait rien dire ! c’était une attitude puérile, d’accord, mais ça ne pouvait pas avoir quoique ce soit de si personnel, tout de même ?

Et Riza était une femme et il était heureux à ses côtés. Malgré cette sensation de manque lancinante. Et non, il ne la prenait pas pour un homme, ça sûrement pas. Personne ne pouvait être d’assez mauvaise foi pour la voir sous un tel angle. Il ne lui ferait jamais un tel affront.

Et _Fullmetal_ , bon dieu, il l’avait connu enfant. Onze, douze ans à peine ! il l’avait vu grandir ! il avait détesté jouer les nounous, au début, mais s’y était collé quand même ; oui, il s’était pris d’affection pour ces deux enfants.

Mais enfin, ça n’avait rien à voir avec…avec…

Avec quoi, Roy ? oseras-tu le dire ? Avec l’amour ?


End file.
